vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karion
Summary Karion is the King of the Beast Country Yuurazania and a Third Generation Demon Lord. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C | 6-A Name: Karion Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Male Age: 500+ Classification: Demon Lord |-|Pre-Training='Powers and Abilities:' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Magic, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Forcefield Creation, Transformation, Can cut through any and all barriers,Unholy Manipulation (Monsters are made of magic energy, which can be purified or warded off by holy energy), Radiation Manipulation and Creation (Monsters of significant aura can create an aura akin to radiation, that is extremely toxic to organic life and can induce death in high concentration. It will cause monsters to be born due to the high concentration of magic energy), Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Law Manipulation (As a powerful A rank Disaster monster, like Apito, he should be able to resist the effect of Holy Barrier which affects the laws of the world), Memory Manipulation (Individuals surpassing A rank have high resistances, and their memories are protected by their soul), Magic (Has an innate resistance to magic), Radiation Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Superior to Holy Knights who resisted Diablo's Temptation and Demon Lord's Ambition), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually) and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually) |-|Post-Training='Powers and Abilities:' Same as before plus Regeneration (Low-Mid), Telepathy, Statistics Amplification, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual lifeforms who have no physical body) Attack Potency: Town level (Comparable to Rimuru) | Continent level (Comparable to Leon Cromwell) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to the direwolf boss that could move faster than the goblins could see) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Leon) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class | Continent Class Durability: Town level | Continent level Stamina: High Range: Kilometers Standard Equipment: *'Hyakko-Seiryuu Lance:' A lance that increases Karion's strength while wielding it. *'Byakko-Seiryugeki:' A legendary item that can cut through any and all barriers. Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. *'Beast Roar:' A roar that releases his magical energy at his opponent. If he fires his attack on the ground, everything in the direction of the attack would be inadvertently erased. Usually, its power doesn't wane in the slightest for the first 100 meters and has an actual range of 2 kilometers. *'Lion Heart:' A unique skill that increases his power against a person stronger than him and gives his attacks penetration effect. *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. Key: Pre-Training | Post-Training Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Telepaths Category:Regeneration Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Kings Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Internet Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Isekai Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Unholy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6